Mi Te amo correspondido
by The mysterious eyes
Summary: Soy su acosadora, pero él no sabe que existo, ¿¡Genial no! Cuando voltee capte que también me estaba viendo, chocamos miradas como 5 segundos, y la desvió ruborizado y sonriente. Yo también sonreí. Espere tres años para atreverme a hablarte desde los 14 me gustas Bella.


Hola aquí estoy con un One-shoot, ya se no tengo perdón, debido a que estoy subiendo un shoot y no he actualizado "El amor no es actuación" pero es que no se me ocurre un final.

Bueno ya saben, personajes son de Stephanie Meyer.

La historia se basa en un poema que hice.

Que lo disfruten :D

_En cursiva : es pensamiento_

-Después de este guioncito "-" es dialogo

**En negritas: notas **

Subrayado: Sonidos, o acciones…. Como "Tin" o "Piuj"

_**Mi "Te amo" correspondido**_

**Bella P.O.V**

_Guapo, sexy, amable, aja, exacto Edward Cullen, Y yo su acosadora numero uno Isabella Swan_, lo se es raro, hablo conmigo misma, pero hay veces en las que esto me ayuda a no acercarme y arruinar mi desconocida presencia, exacto, soy su acosadora, pero él no sabe que existo, _¿¡Genial no?!_

Hoy es otro Aburrido lunes, estoy en Matemáticas, es extraño, yo creo que el destino quiere que seamos algo, debido a que todas nuestras clases las tenemos juntas, su hermana es mi mejor amiga, su hermano, es como mi hermano, el novio de Alice es mi mejor amigo y su hermana es como una hermana para mi también.

Y EL (como yo le digo) no sabe ni mi nombre, debido a que no se sienta con nosotros siempre ,y cuando lo hace yo no me acerco a un alrededor de 3 mesas y me voy con los otros chicos, que son Angela, Mike, Jessica, Erick y Tyler, y cuando él no se sienta con sus hermanos, se sienta con este grupito, lo que me extraña demasiado es que se le ve feliz cuando esta con su familia, y cuando se sienta con este grupo se ve su cara de aburrimiento y de miedo hacia Jessica como si leyera sus pensamiento y le diera miedo lo que piensa, y aun así se sigue sentando con ellos

_OH rayos! Esta volteando para acá! Mmmm, Vamos Bella voltea a ver algo coherente! OH mira estamos viendo….¿Formula general?, ¿Que diantres es eso? Estúpida Bella, por eso repruebas._

TRRRRINNN

_Genial, salvada por la campana, Corre!_

Poom

_Auch diablos duele, pero huele rico…y conocido, Diablos Cullen!_

-Lo-Lo si-siento Ed-Edward-dije bajando la vista.

Pero no escuche contestación, cuando levante mi vista lo vi empezando a correr hacia la cafetería, y estaba… ¿Rojo?

_¿Que fue eso?_

Claro tal vez le daba pena que lo vieran conmigo.

Fui triste, emocionada y enojada hacia la cafetería

_No debes hacerte ilusiones._

Edward estaba sentado con los rarillos, _genial! ,_al menos me sentaría con gente que me cae bien

Voltee "disimuladamente " a verlo, Cuando voltee capte que también me estaba viendo, chocamos miradas como 5 segundos, y la desvió ruborizado y sonriente. Yo también sonreí,

_NO DEBES HACERTE ILUSIONES_

Jessica estaba muy recargada hacia él y note como se pasaba a cada rato sus manos por su hermoso cabello, Sonreí, Lo estaba incomodando, tenía esperanzas.

La escuela acabo y me dirigí hacia la parada de el camión, mi hermosa camioneta había muerto y me reusaba a comprar una nueva, debía de tener aunque sea un poco de respeto hacia ella y recuperarme de su perdida.

-Bella- Mier…Miércoles,¿EDWARD? ¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre?

-Cullen?-vi como su sonrisa decaía un poco, pero no era notorio, pero POR DIOS lo conocía mejor que a mi misma

-Edward Bella, soy Edward-dijo pasando sus manos por su cabello

-Que pasa?-dije sintiéndome nerviosa, era la primera vez que me hablaba desde que nos conocíamos

-quería pedir perdón, por chocar contigo y no pedir disculpas en ese momento, además de que Salí corriendo, pero lo que paso es que yo….yo… ¿Tenia hambre?-Sonó como pregunta, al parecer el también lo noto porque se ruborizo

-Fue mi culpa

-No yo quede embobado-dijo el mientras sonreía

-Mmm ok, no te preocupes.

-Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa.?

-Gracias, pero iré en bus

-Por eso te acompaño, de todos modos somos vecinos de dos casas

_Caray sabe mi nombre, y ahora sabe que vivo a dos casas de distancia._

-Y tu volvo?

-Me-Me lo castigaron

-Ok claro genial, bueno no, pero ósea genial que me acompañes

El viaje se me hizo muy corto, Edward y yo nos la pasamos hablando de cosas triviales

-Bueno ya me voy Edward-dije cuando nos bajamos.

-Te acompaño hasta tu casa-me ruborice

-no es necesario

-No, pero quiero

El las dos calles que cruzamos para llegar a nuestras casas, no se me paso desapercibido que rozo mi mano varias veces en el camino.

-Gracias Ed

-Es un placer, ¿vas a hacer ya la tarea de Mate?

-¿Había tarea?-Dije asustada

Río-Si, la formula general.

-Rayos no entendí nada

Vi una sombra de sonrisa en su cara-quieres, sabes, yo no se, podría ayudarte

-Serías tan amable-dije haciendo un puchero inconsciente de tanto estar con Alice

-Es malo que te juntes tanto con Alice

Haber….sabe mi nombre, sabe que vivo cerca, y además sabe que me junto con su hermana, _y yo creía que era invisible._

-Este ¿como le hacemos?

-Te parece, si vamos mmm al café y ahí estudiamos?

-Claro, mmm a las¿ 6?

-Claro-me dio un beso en el cachete el cual creo que tardo mucho, y yo no me queje

La tarde paso leeeenta, me arregle y cuando iba salir rumbo a la cafetería sonó el timbre

-Edward!?-sonreí

-Claro

-Pensé que nos veríamos ahí

-No sería un caballero si te hiciera ir sola, así que vine por ti

Fuimos caminando a la no muy lejana cafetería

-Okay veamos que no entendiste

-Mmm nada

-Entendiste como sacar "a, b y c"

-Si

-Y como sacar el discriminante?

-EEE?

Río-¿no prestaste atención verdad?

-No-me ruborice

-Me pregunto en que mundo estabas, pues cuando te vi, vi que estabas atenta al pizarrón_-Me volteo a ver!_

-Bueno y como se saca-dije cambiando el tema

Paso su brazo por atrás de mi para agarrar la libreta con las formulas, pero cunado lo agarro no retiro su brazo y lo dejo sobre mis hombros, me estaba volviendo loca

-Mira, la formula es: B al cuadrado, menos 4 por A por C

-Aja

-Y de ahí haces la formula general que es: -B positivo negativo de la raíz cuadrada de el discriminante entre 2 por A

-Es fácil

-Si, solo debes aprenderte las formulas

Hicimos la tarea de mate en menos de 2 horas

-Gracias otra vez Edward

-De nada, esta bien si paso por ti mañana?

-Pero y Alice

-Emmett la puede llevar

-No quiero molestarte

-Entiende, tu nunca serás una molestia para mi.

-Esta bien te veo mañana

Edward empezó a pasar por mi todas las mañanas, y platicábamos en el camión de ida y de regreso luego platicábamos un rato en el porche de mi casa, luego venia en la tarde a hacer tarea o íbamos a comer e íbamos al parque

Ya siempre se sentaba con nosotros, y nos sentábamos juntos siempre en clases, estaba segura de que era mejor estar conociéndolo por que el me platique sobre su vida, que observarlo o que Alice me platique

Edward tuvo que quedarse hasta tarde en la escuela asi que yo me fui con Alice

-Que tienen tu y mi hermano? ¿Ya son novios?

-Alice a el no le gusto

-Bella no me digas que te crees la historia de que le castigaron el Volvo y de que no entiende Español e historia?

-Callate

-No lo hago, son perfecto juntos

-Exacto hermanita mi Eddie y tu son perfectos juntos-_diablos Emmett!_

-Sal Emm o te muerdo

-UYYY Bella vampira

-Calla, sería gracioso pero ni aquí, ni en un mundo paralelo o en un libro yo llegaría a ser vampira

-Nunca se sabe-dijo Emm antes de aventarme una gelatina para cada una

-Sal oso-dijo Alice aventando un cojín para cerrar su puerta.

Alice volteo para hablarme pero la interrumpí-Calla

.

.

.

-¿Bella podemos ir a dar un paseo al parque?-dijo Edward cuando bajábamos del autobús.

-Claro

Cuando llegamos al parque se sentó en una banca, tenía una mirada entre triste, nerviosa y llorosa.

-Te pido que no te asustes ni te enojes.

-Que pasa?

-Yo-Yo te he observado desde hace tres años, mi volvo no esta castigado, yo hice que nos tocara todas las clases juntas, siempre trataba de coincidir en la mesa contigo, pero cuando tu estabas con mis hermanos yo iba con los raritos luego iba con mis hermanos para encontrarte y tu te sentabas con los raritos, era frustrante-dijo sonriendo un poco, pero vio mi cara de shock y borro su sonrisa

-A lo que voy es que-yo-yo te amo Bella desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Yo salí corriendo

-BELLA ESPERA!-grito Edward pero no me detuve hasta que llegue a mi cuarto

-Porque Edward juega conmigo, que acaso no éramos amigos?-dije llorando

Me metí a bañar y me relaje

TINNN

Baje y abrí la puerta

Diablos por que lo hice!

-Bella perdóname, no quería asustarte, esa nunca fue mi intención te lo juro, ignora lo que dije, pero no me separes de ti, yo te amo, pero si tu a mi no, podre, podre soportarlo, pero no podre soportar estar otra vez lejos de ti, ya no podía callar lo que sentía, espere tres años para atreverme a hablarte desde los 14 me gustabas pero cuando Alice se hizo tu amiga he ibas seguido a mi casa me fue imposible no enamorarme, nunca te hable por pena pero siempre me ponía afuera de la puerta de Alice para escuchar tu voz

Yo estaba en shock y no hable ni me moví

El aprovecho para acercarse y darme un beso, espero a que se lo correspondiera pero al ver que no lo hice suspiro y se separo, bajo su cabeza y se fue.

_Por dios me ha besado?!_

_EDWARD CULLEN ME HA BESADO?!_

Y yo-yo-yo NO LE CORRESPONDI!

QUE MIER…COLES!

Me fui a dormir dejándole una nota a Charlie de que me dejara domir y que lo sentía por no darle de cenar.

.

.

En la mañana me levante segura de mis pensamientos haber aclarado.

¿No habrá sido un sueño?

Tienes un mensaje-sonó mi celular

_**Supongo que no querrás que pase por ti.**_

_**Enserio lo siento**_

_**Edward Cullen**_

Por Dios! No había sido un sueño!

Edward Cullen me amaba!

Tenía que decirle que yo también, pero no por teléfono.

_**Llega temprano**_

_**Bella**_

Fue lo único que le mande

Me bañe y desayune, me encontraba extremadamente feliz

Fui corriendo al bus, Edward al parecer se había ido en su volvo, porque no estaba

Cuando llegue lo busque por todos los salones y no lo encontraba, fui a las canchas y a la plaza cívica y seguía sin verlo, hasta que me acerque al salón de música y escuche la melodía más hermosa que puede existir.

Abrí poquito la puerta y ahí estaba Edward, se veía como un Dios frente al piano

Cuando termino Apoyo sus codos en las teclas haciendo que estas soltaran un sonido distorsionado recargo su cabeza en sus manos y se tallo los ojos con estas.

-Diablos Bella, te amo tanto-grito a los cuatro vientos, lo cual hizo que aparecieran mariposas en mi estomago.

-También yo-entre sin más

Edward del susto cayó al suelo

-¿Qué?-dijo confundido

-Te amo Edward Cullen

Por la cara de Edward se extendió una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia

Se levanto y en un segundo ya lo tenía enfrente de mi tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Te toco, esto no es un sueño, ¿Lo que dices es verdad?-dijo todo tan rápido que me costo seguirle el ritmo.

-Por supuesto que si, y no, no es un sueño

Me dio vueltas

-Eso es un ¿serás mi novia?

Sonreí, dándole la respuesta en ella.

El me beso, dándome en él, _**mi Te amo correspondido**_

_**Les gusto?!**_

_**Los hice de un poema xD**_

_**Que hice por aburrimiento**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado**_

_**Reviews?**_

_**Las quiero**_


End file.
